1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved pedal actuated pitch-changing means for a string instrument, and more particularly to improved pedal actuated pitch-changing means for raising and lowering the pitch of individual strings from their normal or tuned pitch and to improved means for operatively connecting the pitch-changing means to the instrument pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pedal actuated pitch-changing means of the present invention may be applied to various types of stringed instruments. While not intended to be so limited, for purposes of an exemplary showing the pedal actuated pitch-changing means will be described in its application to a single neck electric steel guitar.
In recent years, stringed instruments having string tension or pitch adjusting means, have greatly increased in popularity. Prior art workers have devised a number of pedal actuated mechanisms for changing the pitch of individual strings. Typical examples of such prior art mechanisms are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,395, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,682 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,631.
While prior art mechanisms have performed well, they have generally been complex in nature and expensive to manufacture. The tuning of such instruments has often been difficult, frequently involving the adjustment of various means at various locations on the instrument. Finally, where possible at all, changing the "set-up" of the instrument has been a complicated and time consuming operation.
The pitch-changing means of the present invention is characterized by a greater simplicity and versatility than hitherto known. Each string is provided with means whereby the pitch of the string may be raised only or both raised and lowered. Change-over between these two modes may be made simply and rapidly. The pitch-changing means can be more easily and inexpensively manufactured. The present invention also provides simplified means by which the pitch-changing means may be operatively connected to the instrument pedals. The "set-up" of the instrument may be easily and efficiently changed. Finally, the instrument is characterized by excellent tuning stability and pedal response.